Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module having a light-penetration layer capable of absorbing a light in a specific wavelength range and a display having the backlight module.
Description of Related Art
The current electronic device often uses a flat display module to display a screen, wherein the technique of a liquid crystal display module is more mature and popular. However, since the display panel of the liquid crystal display module itself cannot emit light, a backlight module is provided below the display panel to provide the light needed for a display screen.
The backlight module can use a light-emitting diode (LED) as the light source, and the blue light in the light provided by the LED is passed through to the retina and the macula of the human eye, thus readily causing various eye diseases such as cataract, glaucoma, myopia, and floaters. The anti-blue light design of the current electronic device often includes the adhesion of an anti-blue light protective film on the display surface thereof so as to filter the blue light in the backlight of the electronic device. However, dirt or damage is readily generated on the protective film due to touching or a touch operation performed by a user, thus affecting display quality of the screen. Moreover, the protective film needs to cover a large-area display region of the electronic device to achieve the effect of anti-blue light, and the production costs thereof are therefore higher. In addition, in the current anti-blue light protective film, a metal particle is often used as the anti-blue light material instead of a natural substance. As a result, the anti-blue light protective film cannot be decomposed naturally and therefore does not meet environmental needs.